kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goki/Gallery/Ingame/TM
= Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou = This gallery subpage showcases images of Goki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. Feel free to return to the Goki's ingame gallery page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. closed= Click one of the tabbers to check out it's contents. This gallery features images of Goki as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's various ingame modes and the game's box art. |-|Board Game Mode= This section contains various screenshots and sprites depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's Board Game Mode. Board Game Mode Goki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's mugshot Idle / Walking Goki board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki walking in Board Game Mode Goki board mode sprite 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|It looks more like he is... Goki board mode sprite 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...dancing then actually walking. Victory Goki board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki won the round Goki board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He clenches his fist and cheers Defeat Goki board mode sprite defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki loses, he makes a funny face and... Goki board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|...falls onto the ground. |-|Battle Mode (Player)= This section contains various screenshots and sprites depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) as he appears on the player's field in Tenchi Meidou's Battle Mode. When playing as Goki Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears in Battle Mode Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki fighting Anju Punch Goki punch Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki takes a swing... Goki punch 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...and punches his opponent! Kick Goki kick Tenchi Meidou.png|Another attack has Goki turn around... Goki kick 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...and kick his opponent with his foot. Immovable Dragon Staff Goki Immovable Dragon Staff Tenchi Meidou.png|Like in the anime and the manga, Goki can also use the Immovable Dragon Staff to attack his foes! Goki Immovable Dragon Staff 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ingame he is able to use all of his elements. Goki's most powerful move allows him to attack his foe with a gigantic ice dragon! Block / Hurt Goki block tenchi meidou.png|Goki can block attacks with his Heavenly Shield, when he uses the shield card. This can reduce the damage taken to around 25% of the original value if he has used four shield cards. Goki hurt tenchi meidou.png|Goki when he gets hit by an opponent's attack |-|Battle Mode (Opponent)= This section contains various screenshots and sprites depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) as he appears on the opponent's field in Tenchi Meidou's Battle Mode. Goki as an opponent Goki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's enemy sprite Goki enemy punch tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears when punching the player as an enemy More sprites of Goki as an opponent will be added soon... |-|Box art= This section contains various screenshots and cutouts depicting Goki (in his Level 1 form) as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's box art. Box art Goki boxart.png|Goki as he appears in the game's boxart. The image depicts him wielding the Immovable Dragon Staff while being in his Level 1 form. Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou boxart.jpg|Demon God Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and Miki Souma as they appear in Tenchi Meidou's box art. Trivia * For some strange reason Goki in Tenchi Meidou's board game mode has violet hair instead of his usual blue hair. It is unknown why the developers decided to do this. ** Something similar happened to Guren, who ended up with red hair in this game instead of his usual violet or purple hair. Category:Goki's Ingame Gallery Subpages